Mail boxes usually have flag or signal devices mounted on one side that includes an elongated member pivotally connected to the mail box at one end, and has a signaling device, called a flag, mounted on the other end. The basic purpose of the flag is to alert the person delivering mail that there is mail to be picked up, or to let the mail box owner that there is mail in the box.
Numerous mail box flags have been patented that are automatically released when the mail box door is opened. The flag devices include an elongated member that is pivotally mounted on one to the mail box and has a spring that holds the elongated member in a vertical position. The elongated member is held down in a horizontal position by a clip or other device attached to the mail box door. When the door is opened, the elongated member is released and moved into a vertical position by the spring. The elongated member and the attached flag are visible when in either a horizontal or vertical position. A few representative patents are:
______________________________________ 1,458,836 Mcdowell June 12, 1923 2,693,314 Hunter November 2, 1954 3,572,5681 McLeod March 30, 1971 4,065,050 Hunt December 27, 1977 4,11,170 Hunsicker September 12, 1978 4,570,846 Morgrey February 18, 1986 4,986,467 Bibbee January 22, 1991 5,076,337 Reuter December 31, 1991 5,082,170 Goss January 21, 1992 ______________________________________
The above listed patents each have in common, the visibility of the flag in with the flag either up or down, and the releasing of the flag with the mail box door is open.